callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:FAL
Vandalism somebody has F***ed up this page. how do I fix it? Elberto 18:03, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Fixed--Razgriez 18:14, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ~ thanks Elberto 18:16, December 17, 2009 (UTC) FAL Silenced Trivia The newest added Trivia that a suppressed FAL makes the fire sound of 2 shots, can anyone confirm that? I've used the FAL for a long time and have never noticed anything like that. If nobody can confirm I'll remove the trivia. Thanks. --Geoff39. 02:08, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Holo damage faloff? seriously? does the minimum damage just simply improve to 40? there is no damage fall-off anymore after 1600M making it a two hit kill w/ sp, always? I almost can't believe it. this is like the opposite of the AK-47 thing with the silencer/red dot in COD4 --TNT LotLP 12:20, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Yea it actually does, surprised me too ArcticKippo 10:58, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Has this been confirmed? The FAL loses some of its damage drop-off with the Holographic Sight attached. Normally, the weapon would do 35 damage past 1700m, but with the holographic sight, this number is increased to 40 damage past 1600m. Knowing this, the gun becomes a 2 shot kill at any range when using a holographic sight, any kind of Bling including the holographic sight and Stopping Power. " Was this added in a recent patch, or has research just been done that has shown this, or is it just BS?Pup42512n 22:03, January 11, 2010 (UTC)pup42512n it is true. due to recent research, no real knowledge of this being due to a patch.--TNT LotLP 21:56, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Also, maybe interesting to note, confirmed on the xbox, I reckon it works for all platforms. then again, I'm not sure. --TNT LotLP 22:01, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Ah, excellent. I've never been able to find a complete list of all Xbox patch changes, so I wanted to know. So basically, this makes a FAL with Stopping Power and an ACOG an M21. :PPup42512n 22:03, January 11, 2010 (UTC)pup42512n ......noooooooooooooooooooooooo. Holographic sight man, holographic sight. that was the whole point of it. how can you mount an acog and a holo? :P --TNT LotLP 22:04, January 11, 2010 (UTC) damn, can't believe I said that. Must be more tired or defective than I thought. *Holographic and stopping power. Still, I wonder IW would have made the damage falloff decrease only for the holographic sight.Pup42512n 22:11, January 11, 2010 (UTC)pup42512n :Well, I've tried it with the red dot, that's a no-go, and I tried in player matches (xbox, splitscreen) with ACOG and Thermal scopes. no dice, three shot kill when I try to shoot him across estate. --TNT LotLP 09:38, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Contradictions and I have noticed that this page has a large amount of contradictions when it comes to it's damage and how it works with stopping power. while a large amount of pages seem to have simelar misleading parts, this one in particlurlar has a good amount. it states that it takes 2 shots to kill from close, and 3 for long range, but then jumps around in later parts from 2-4. This is fruterating for I and presumbly other's who are looking for inforation on things. also, it states that with the holo sight it's damage goes from 35-50 (it says 55 in some places) to 40-5(5), but is misleading here: " Knowing this, the gun becomes a 2 shot kill at any range when using a holographic sight, any kind of Bling including the holographic sight and Stopping Power." does that mean with any one of those, or holo sight/bling holo sight AND stopping power, or something else? thank you for your time. 21:28, January 24, 2010 (UTC) just a holosight and stopping power. it makes it two hit kill at any range. or any kind of bling including the holosight. TNT LotLP 21:58, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :also, read the section about 4 kills again, it compares it to other rifles. TNT LotLP 22:00, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :::: thanks for the clarfication about the holo bit. as for the rest, I've read this article 5 times now, and no matter how many times I read it, it still seems to contradict itself. Not to mentation that it's taken me anywhere from 2-5 or hits to kill but it seems to usaasly take around 3 shots regardless of range, occansly more or less, but more often more than less. My brain hurts XD. 22:13, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Just so you know. without stopping power, regardless of attachments. 2 hit at close range, 3 at long. stopping power + holosight is 2 hit kill from any distance. simple as that. :::: Right. the issue is that it states otherwise in some places, and that It's taken me up to 5 shots (no misses) to kill at times. whatever, If I think about this more my head will explode. thanks for the help.EDIT: one last thing about the holo sight. if the holo with stoppng power makes it 2 shot kill, how is that diffrent from just stopping power? or does holo make stopping power uneeded? 22:31, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::it may seem to take 5 shots, but that's bullshit. go into a player match, with a pal, or a second controller. close range is always 2 hit kill, long range, always 3. obvious exception is painkiller or if they are using cover. don't try and mess with math, it's cold hard and true. and, no. it just raises the minimum damage from 35 to 40 which is a 2 hit kill WITH stopping power but not without. so the holo only works when combined with stopping power. TNT LotLP 22:53, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Kay, I finally seem to be getting this. But if holo only provides the 2 shot's to kill with stopping power, how is that any diffrent from just stopping power, doesnt that provide 2 hit kill also? By the way, it seems someone messed with the body part muliplyer, Before it said 1.4 for head, and 1 for everything else, now it says 3 and 1,7 etc, pretty sure that's not right... 01:16, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::: 3 and 1.7 are for singleplayer, although I'll check the article to make sure that the SP and MP differences are noted properly. Imrlybord7 01:19, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::and no, it's 3 hit kill long distance whether you use stopping power or not. if you use a holosight it's a 2 hit kill with stopping power. TNT LotLP 08:08, January 25, 2010 (UTC) FAL's shotgun attachment 'The FALs shotgun attachment shoots one pellet always straight for an infinte range (one pellet is 30 damage). This makes the FAL an long- and closerange weapon, as you don't have to switch if someone gets close. In hardcore this will result in one shot kills if used with stopping power. I added it to the trivia, but I think it shouldn't belong there, so can someone please move to the right section? Thanks in advance, i11233244 :Lot of incorrect information there. The damage of an individual pellet is 25, decaying all the way to 1. It does not shoot one pellet perfectly straight to an infinite range. Rather than relying on youtube for information, try using the pages of this wiki or Den Kirson's information. -Nogert 08:02, February 25, 2010 (UTC) I don't get it... How does having this combination: + HOLO + Suppressor + Stopping power make the gun a 2-shot kill at any range? From what i understand, doesn't SP remove the damage drop-off from the suppressor? They cancel each other out kinda. So, wouldn't the damage be 40-55 (effectively FAL + Holo), so that would not make it a two shot kill right? Maybe i'm missing something here. Is it because of range modifiers or something? Brothertim 14:17, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :SP does not affect damage drop off. It just multiplies whatever damage would have been done by 1.4x, i.e. a 30-20 gun would become a 42-28 gun. Imrlybord7 14:19, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Doesn't the suppressor reduce damage by a %? That's all i'm saying. Like on the intervention, a suppressor reduces damage to 50 (roughly a 30% reduction), and adding stopping power brings it back up to 70. So, in theory, they cancel out making a suppressed intervention +SP do the same damage of a non-suppressed intervention w/o SP. Is this the same for the FAL? Brothertim 14:31, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Silencers reduce sniper damage from 70-50, LMG damage by 10, and other guns only suffer a range reduction. Imrlybord7 14:37, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::ooooooooooh. that makes a lot of sense now.... thanks for the info Brothertim 14:41, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Kids these days I'm about to take out the offensive and pretty stupid trolling of this page. I hope there is some way for a moderator to put it back to normal.Namfuak 14:26, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Automatic fire? Glitch or not? So after I prestiged I decided to start using other weapons then the ones I'm accustom to (Now I love and rape with the F2000 and others. :) ) and I decided to try the FAL. I know its a Semi-auto weapon and the first time I used it, it was firing automatically! Could this be a glitch or can you actually change fire modes? 21:27, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, sounds like a glitch to me. Must have been fun though. [[User:Cpl. Dunn|'Major' ]][[User_Talk:Cpl. Dunn|'Du']] 21:29, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Is it possible you're using a modded controller and not realising it? And from personal experience you can fire an FAL fast enough to seem fully auto. Pluck123 15:17, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ive noticed it does fire full auto SOME TIMES i think its a glitch but i think it has something to do with the weapon you had equipped before switching to the FAL e.g if you started with the F2000 and exchanged it for a FAL the FAL will fire full auto. just a guess maybe someone should tell IW? ive heard there working on a patch for MW2 ArcticKippo 11:04, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Bling Shotgun + Silencer I read that this also silences the shotgun [ or, doesnt show up on radar ]. I tested this in game and it seems like it works but I'm not certain. I was killing people with it and other enemies didnt even notice. It was S&D btw, so people are much more cautious. People dont walk aimlessly into red dots. Confirmation? Confirmed by febuary 18th By me :D ArcticKippo 11:05, February 20, 2011 (UTC) No fire cap on the FAL? I have noticed during 1V1s that I always get accused of using a modded controller because I can fire the FAL as fast as a fully automatic assault rifle, can anyone else confirm that the FAL CAN be fired as fast as a fully automatic, thus also confirming that there is no fire cap in place that would affect FAL users (not necessarily no cap in place, just no cap that will affect people)? PJBC 13:41, July 31, 2010 (UTC) : I do have a mod, and can say that in private matches the fire-rate cap is increased, but still there. I have a very good trigger finger and can also say that in normal matches, it is indeed limited by the FAL fire-rate cap. People like to assume that if you're using the FAL, you mod. Its probably because they're used to the slow G3/M14 300RPM fire-rate caps. Sorry, I don't know how to sign. I'm not even registered xD Where is the FN FAL in Black Ops? I saw it in create a class, but someone put it can be seen with an infared scope in a trailer. Which one and when? XDEATHMAN4aP90x 14:23, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Pretty sure the clip they're talking about is the RPK thermal. It's near the end of the video. Above poster is correct, it's an RPK with a thermal scope. I will edit the article accordingly. -SP Why has the deleted section been brought back? It is obviously wrong information. -SP How do we know if the FN FAL's handguard and stock is colored green? - The Asian Gangsta' 09:42pm, October 3, 2010 BO FAL: auto or not-o I have seen several different sources explaining that the FAL in black ops is fully automatic and others saying it is semi-automatic. I would just like to know if there is a confirmation to this 02:10, September 17, 2010 (UTC)DizzyTornado :We don't know. 02:16, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::In one of Vahn's tweets, he explains that "The FAL is single shot and the base configuration is metal." -Nogert 02:24, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Do you know what "base configuration metal" means? 11:47, September 17, 2010 (UTC)DizzyTornado :::I surmise that it means the stock/handguard/etc are metal rather than wood or a synthetic material if I remember the context correctly. It's just a guess though. -Nogert 00:56, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::If it is semi-auto, then why does the page still say automatic? 03:40, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Changed it, thanks for pointing that out. Price2503:42, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Is there any video showing the "low" recoil of the FAL in Black Ops?RC95 13:07, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :: ::I thought we weren't allowed to post pictures on the black ops beta. There is one on the FAL page. References how is the FAL being called Epic Win after pack-a-punched a reference to uncharted 2's FAL?Poop copter 04:07, November 21, 2010 (UTC) is the FAL in black ops a improvement or a downgrade?????Mrkdude 20:44, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Well, Mrkdude. In my opinion, it's definitely better or the same. The recoil is more or less the same, damage is consistent and the orange-y thing on the stock and barrel is so much sexier than emo black from MW2. Lol, yeah, it's much better! Target53 12:26, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Mrkdude its an improvment my buddy sended me a vid of the recoil and bo is smaller not si much on the damage and poop copter might be bo was relesed after uncharted 2 but go ask trearch if u want 2 know Death Be With You 00:11, January 28, 2011 (UTC) MW2 and BO version article split? MW2 has FAL, but BO has FN FAL, the similar difference is between FAMAS and Famas, which are different weapons. I think this article should be split to FAL andFN FAL 2 articles. :It's the same weapon, only one has the manufacturer's name in the weapon name as well. I also believe the FAMAS and Famas difference is a bit silly, although they are, technically, different variants in real life (F1 and F2) though the difference in name is inconsequential. I personally don't think the FAL articles should be split given that they are the same weapon, unless we overhaul the article naming policy. --Scottie theNerd 01:18, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ::They still fufill the same role in both games, and the only real difference is the skin. The differences between Famas and FAMAS are many and obvious; different skin, different firemode, different damage, different recoil pattern, different everything. YuriKaslov 01:22, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :::I agree, the FAL and FN FAL are too similar to have separate articles, the only difference is damage and recoil and the look, and even they aren't very different. --Callofduty4 01:58, February 20, 2011 (UTC) After thinking about it, the M60 and M60E4 have different articles, along with the M16 and M16A4. They function literally identically to each other, the main difference being the name. Should we keep to the trend and actually split FN FAL and FAL up? --Callofduty4 02:01, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :The thing is, the M16 and M16A4 (alongside the M60 and M60E4) are both variants of the same weapon. The FAL and FN FAL are both supposed to represent the same weapon, not variants thereof. In addition, the AK47 has no hyphen in Black Ops while it does in the older games, and also has a different skin, but we ought to keep them together merely because they're supposed to represent the same variant of the same weapon. The MW2 AK47 ought to have a separate article, though, lol. It isn't an AK47 at all. YuriKaslov 03:31, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Nor is the FAL really an FAL by its in-game function; it more closely resembles the British L1A1 variant. There's no way we can tell if the MW2 AK47 is actually one, as it could easily be a very heavily modified or sportified AK47 just as it could be an AK74 or AK100 series. The game doesn't differentiate, so if it says it's an AK47, it's an AK47. --Scottie theNerd 10:52, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :: i think that the difference between the M60 and Famas' articles are good enough to make two articles out of it but the m16 and the FAL's articles theres little to no difference so they dont need two articles as the M60E4 that a whole other gun (in my eyes) and the Famas F1 felin and the F2 are Fully auto / burst. ArcticKippo 11:13, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Vaguely Confused The page mentions that the FAL in MW2 is a one shot headshot prior to bringing up stopping power. Does this mean that without stopping power and with iron sights it can one shot headshot people from across the map? If not, please alter. 04:58, April 1, 2011 (UTC)﻿ The FN FAL and FAL are different. I'm making a page for the FN FAL, screw it if people support it, delete it, but just because they are similar and share the same piece of a name doesnt mean the FN FAL shold be neglected, and just in case, I won't remove the FN FAL info on this page. Thx for listening to me ramble! WunderWaffleOfDoom 04:10, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Do they function the same? Yes. Do they look the same? No. It's a minority, either way, your page is going to be speedy deleted.-''Diegox223'' ''Talk'' 04:23, April 9, 2011 (UTC) : And I found that darn policy I was looking for: COD:NP.-''Diegox223'' ''Talk'' 04:25, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ::^^^ They're the same weapon in almost every way. The only major difference is in appearance and two extra letters in one of their names (which doesn't make it a different gun by the way. The FN in the Black Ops version stands for Fabrique Nationale, the manufacturer of the weapon). --WouldYouKindly 04:35, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Remember the IRL policy. All weapons are to be treated as fictional. For all we know, the MW2 version was designed by a mutant octopus. So in CallofDutyland, FN FAL is a wholly seperate gun from the FAL. If you want to see proof the wiki works this way, look at the "Goin' Israeli" section on the Galil talk page, or the multiple attempts to merge Shotgun(attachment) and Masterkey on the Masterkey talk page. All in-game sources dictate this is a different weapon (and that the Galil is made in "Isreal" instead of Israel). Policy dictates that logic and IRL sources are superseded by in-game sources. The FN FAL was said by devs to have a metal base to it before release, but now it has a wooden one. Logicl talk l l l 13:06, May 28, 2011 (UTC) LOL :) FN FAL sounds like f-in' fail XD when PaPed it sounds like Epic Win. Simon Treasurehawk 00:14, May 31, 2011 (UTC) When I checked the stats on multiplayer, it had high stats but the only down side was that it was semi-auto. Though penetration is not listed, this still may not be accurate. One shot almost always kills, and blows up a car. The L96A1 took around 10 to blow it up. This is for Black Ops. -Subterra Ace FN FAL page FAIL It says 'Does not require a grip to deter recoil'. I say we put disadvantages on the page seperate from the advantages and put 'Does not have a grip to deter recoil' because this gun does need a grip it merely has none, in my opinion. 20:02, June 12, 2011 (UTC) A Wikia Contributor : Wat.-''Diegox223'' ''Talk'' 20:04, June 12, 2011 (UTC) : He means that instead of saying "does not require a grip to deter recoil" it should say "can not have a grip attached to deter recoil". saying it doesn't need a grip is inaccurate, as the rifle does have recoil, and sufficient to take a player off target, thus a grip would be needed to stop this, but none is available. 12:58, October 1, 2011 (UTC) FN FAL rename This article should definetly be renamed FN FAL because the manufacturer's name is is one of the games, and while in the other one it isn't, it's more proper to have FN in it. So could someone move it to that please? anyone notice that the page says "the FUCK..." whats with Fuck why isnt it FAL vandalism( rhetorical question well unless it isnt vandalism...) waht im saying is any idea who did it if it is vandalism.Ztormtrooper 02:30, September 3, 2011 (UTC) CoD: Ghosts: SA58 In Call of Duty: Ghosts, this is a FAL OSW (or SA58 EC). Separating XM-LAR from the FAL page onto its own page Does anyone else feel like it makes since that the XM-LAR content is removed from this page? A couple reasons stand out. - It's not specifically called the "FAL", unlike how the .44 Magnum is called the .44 Magnum. - It's not a "real" FAL, it's a modified version of it that doesn't exist in real life. The name extends from Experimental (XM) Light Automatic Assault Rifle (LAR), which stems from Fusil Automatique Léger (FAL) when translated to English. So, the gun is an experimental and non-real FAL. - Guns like the Mac-10 and the PKM aren't paired with already very similar weapons (MAC11 and PKP Pecheneg), they already have their unique page. This argument could also work for the Kamchatka-12, but the Kamchatka-12 is designed and acts parallel to what actual Saiga-12 act like, so that ones iffy. Reyes (talk) 04:53, April 2, 2017 (UTC) :I was gonna bring that up; I agree regarding the XM-LAR and the FAL, they're different enough. You can make an AFD request for this. 08:50, April 2, 2017 (UTC)